In my co-pending patent application, I disclosed a bubble apparatus for diluting dross in a steel treating bath. The bubble apparatus includes a pump with no moving parts for delivering molten metal from a remote area to the metal line where the dross floats on the bath. The pump delivers relatively pure metal to dilute the dross within the snout which houses the steel strip entering the bath, such as during a plating or galvanizing process.
The pump comprises a U-shaped tubular conduit that can be manufactured from stainless steel, or other alloy materials depending upon the molten metal in the bath. Certain ceramic materials available from Alphatech, Inc. of Trenton, Mich. also have proven to be very effective as a pump material. The pump body is cast into a one piece U-shaped configuration, however, such a casting is difficult to make.